Based on historic literature, the known use of winches has been around since at least the fifth century BC. Winches in common use today are varying forms of a similar basic design. Even though winches are often used on an around heavy equipment and in the construction industry, lighter duty versions are found among the standard tools of many homeowners. Often a user will use a winch with a ramp to load a mobile object into the bed of a pickup truck, since the pickup truck bed is typically elevated from a ground surface. The present invention teaches a novel winch mounting system to secure a winch in an advantageous location for use when loading a mobile object onto a hauling platform.